Gara-gara Hinata
by hi aidi
Summary: Sasuke pusing/Hinata alien/stok ramen dibuang ? Aniki tersayang tidak ngasih jajan tambahan/tidak ciuman pertamakuuuu/eh kok malah asik sendiri/TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK,kaa-san tolong aku. Shonen-ai,BL,BoyxBoy. enggak ada incest lho yah. Sasunaru selalu.


**Gara-gara Hinata**

**Rate =T ajah**

**Pairing = Sasunaru, Gaahina**

**Genre = Family/Romance/Humor ?**

**Disclaimer = "ehm boleh pinjem enggak om"*ngedip-ngedip kelilipan*"kagak". *di getok pake Geta. Iya deh Mashashi Khishimoto**

**Summary = Hinata dan Gaara bertengkar sehingga Hinata mogok makan sementara Gaara demam dan ingin bertemu Hinata. Hinata mau makan asal ... ehhm penasaran apa syarat Hinata. Silahkan rolling pointer ke bawah. Yaoi content.**

**Warn : OOC,gaje,typo, EYD enggak tanggung. Dan mungkin Garing.**

**Ket = Karena saya suka sekali Hinata menjadi keluarga Uchiha dan Gaara keluarga Namikaze maka itu juga yang saya tuliskan disini. **

**Gaara ,Itachi =22 tahun**

**Kyuubi, Sasuke =19 tahun**

**Hinata, Naruto= 16 tahun**

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Hinata menggebrak pintu dengan keras, melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya sembarang. Wajahnya menekuk ,terlihat lipatan bertengger manis di dahinya dan bibirnya di puotkan tanda dia sedang kesal. Sementara itu kakak keduanya hanya diam memandangnya sebentar dari sofa ruang tamu yang sudah menjadi tempatnya duduk berjam-jam lalu mungkin. Sebelum membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya dan kembali menekuni buku tebal yang sekali lihat sampulnya saja akan membuat mata orang panas.

Uchiha termuda itu hanya berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kata 'aku pulang' ataupun menyapa sang kakak.

"Mana sopan santunmu Uchiha Hinata ?", suara baritone terdengar memecahkan ketegangan.

Berbalik, masih dengan wajah kesal menatap kakaknya sengit. Uhh Hinata sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan begitu dengan kakakmu, mau ditaruh dimana marga Uchiha mu itu. Err bukannya sifat kedua kakaknya juga begitu ya , tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Shhtt membuka aib Uchiha itu namanya *di chidori*

"Kakak kan juga begitu" katanya sinis.

Sasuke kakak kedua Hinata dengan rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu mulai memijit dahinya pelan, pusing. Dari dulu Hinata itu sifatnya lembut kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi seperti ia dan Itachi, sungguh sepertinya orang didepannya ini adalah alien yang menyamar menjadi adiknya. Lalu dimana adiknya ?. Ternyata Uchiha pun pikirannya bisa konslet kalau menyangkut adik kesayangannya. Err atau mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak membaca buku filsafat hukum di depannya ini. Hmm tidak tau yang mana yang pasti Uchiha kedua kita sedang pusing. Salah sendiri kenapa memberi contoh yang tidak baik kepada adikmu, Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar bukan kebiasaanmu Uchiha Hinata"sahut sang kakak lagi tegas menekan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya terutama pada nama, menandakan sang kakak sedang tidak mau dibantah. Err atau mungkin juga tidak mau disalahkan.

Hinata hanya mendengus pelan,matanya berkilat marah, "sesekali bertindak di luar kebiasaan tak apa kan?", pertanyaan mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang pernyataan. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan.

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum bunyi pijakan langkah kaki ditangga berhenti dan bunyi 'blam' keras terdengar. Sesaat kemudian hanya suara isak tangis yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Apa- apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini? Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk membujuk adiknya dulu sebelum menghajar orang yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze.

"Gaara belum keluar juga ya?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi asik memasukkan lauk pauk kedalam piring makanan anak bungsunya yang sedang menunggu dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan ibu tiga anak itu, kasian sekali suaranya terbuang percuma tapi tenang saja keluarga Namikaze memiliki banyak cadangan suara ehm tak seperti para anggota marga Uchiha yang semuanya irit bicara kecuali Hinata. Errr bukannya Gaara irit bicara juga ya, yah mungkin dia satu-satunya Namikaze yang irit bicara.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan damai err kok tidak ramai ya?

"Hey ada yang mau memanggil kakak kalian ke bawah?" tanya Khusina memecah kedamaian yang tercipta. Ahh akhirnya suara kembali keluar dalam dunia Namikaze.

"Tadi sudah dan aku tidak 'mau' lagi" kata Kyuubi acuh tak acuh sembari memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Khusina memandang sengit anak keduanya ini. Grr anaknya yang satu ini memang beda dengan dua yang lainnya. Yah misalnya Naruto walaupun sangat cerewet dan berisik tapi dia anak yang manis dan Gaara irit bicara tapi dia selalu menurut dengan orang tuanya apalagi dia selalu membantu Khusina oh sungguh membuat Khusina terharu.

"Lebih baik suruh Naruto saja,Kaa-san" kata Kyuubi lembut walaupun kelihatan acuh.

Sumpah demi apa tadi Kyuubi bicara lembut sungguh itu langsung menarik Khusina ke alam sadar. Mungkin Kyuubi mengira mata Khusina yang berkaca-kaca adalah karena ulahnya makanya dia langsung berkata lembut ahh jadi terharu. Padahal sudah setiap hari dia dibegitukan sama Kyuubi dan sekarang Kyuubi mendadak lembut jadi double terharu. Mungkin otak Kyuubi lagi konslet kali yaa, tapi tidak apalah kalau berubah jadi baik gini biarlah sekonslet-konsletnya. Pikir Khusina sedeng. Hah ibu dan anak yang aneh. Dan...

"Yee" teriak Khusina gaje sebelum berlari memutari meja dan menubruk Kyuubi dari belakang hingga dia hampir tersedak. Fiuuh untunglah tidak keluar nasi 33 kali kunyahan Kyuubi dan tentunya bentuk yang abstrak dari makanan yang sudah seperti bubur tersebut akan membuat nafsu makan hilang. Hey kata siapa Kyuubi tidak pedulian dan membangkang buktinya dia selalu menuruti saran ibunya lho untuk makan 33 kali kunyahan, yup anak penurut kan? Khusina saja yang tidak tau.

"Kaa-san,hentikan aku tidak bisa bernafas"seru Kyuubi setelah berhasil meminum segelas air untuk menghentikan ketersedakannya.

"Biarkan saja, ibu sayang kamu" peluk Khusina lebih erat sambil menciumi pipi putih Kyuubi. Membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu memandang ilfell mereka berdua, err sebenarnya hanya Naruto. Sedangkan Minato tidak tau apa yanng sedang dipikirkannya sehingga memalingkan muka dan kembali menekuni makanannya.

"Aku juga mau makan kaa-san"

"Ehhh,oh iya" Khusina kembali kekursinya. Dan terus makan sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Bunyi suara kursi digeser membuat semua mata memandang kearah sang kepala keluarga.

"Gochisousama, aku ke kamar duluan" katanya dengan senyum charmingnya membuat semua mata terpana terlebih Khusina yang matanya sudah berbentuk love-love.'Ahh berapa lamapun bersama denganmu kau selalu kelihatan mempesona Minato-kun'. Dan senyum gaje Khusina berganti jadi senyum malu-malu. Kyuubi dan Naruto saling pandang dan kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan ,ibu mereka memang aneh.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi , "gyaaaa, sejak kapan istri dan anakku incest,,hik,hiks", teriak Minato frustasi sambil menangis gaje. Ahh beruntunglah kau Minato ruangan ini kedap suara. Ternyata enggak istri enggak suami sama anehnya.

Sepertinya memang tak ada kedamaian dikeluarga Namikaze yang ada hanyalah keramaian mungkin yang damai hanyalah kamar Gaara. Err sepertinya dia terlupakan.

Poor you Gaara.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Hinata ayo makan" panggil Sasuke dari luar ruangan tentu saja karena pintunya terkunci dengan Hinata di dalamnya yang tidak mau keluar sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi.

"..."tak ada sahutan dari dalam membuat sang kakak kedua makin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan hampir berteriak gaje sebelum.

Ting tong

Suara bel berbunyi menarik Sasuke dari pikiran dan kelakuan nistanya tersebut yang sama sekali tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha 'menurutnya' sih. Segera saja dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu yang lumayan jauh dari kamar Hinata, maklum kediaman Uchiha kan mansion bukan rumah. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh pelayan untuk membuka pintu tapi dia sedang berusaha mengalihkan diri dari kefrustasiannya dan lagipula mungkin itu adalah orang tuanya atau kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang mengakibatkan dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik bungsunya sekali lagi harus maklum.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi lagi kali ini dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering. Siapa sih berkunjung malam-malam begini mengganggu orang saja jeritnya kesal dalam hati ,tentunya. Karena sudah pasti bukan orang tuanya ataupun kakaknya yang memencet bel dengan ganas tersebut. Begini caranya bukannya hilang frustasinya malah tambah jengkel dia. Seharusnya tadi dia menyuruh pelayan saja membukakan pintunya tapi sudah kepalang tanggung tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di depan pintu. Bagaimanapun dia lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu daripada berputar berpuluh-puluh langkah hanya untuk memanggil pelayan. Haah ternyata Uchiha itu irit dalam segala hal.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah kepala kuning yang menyembul dari balik syal berwarna biru muda dengan long coat berwarna darkblue yang merayap hingga kelutut.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Dobe" sebuah suara yang dingin membuat penampakan kuning- biru tadi membalikkan badannya terkejut.

"Ehh ,hai Teme"sahutnya grogi, terlihat semburat merah di kulitnya yang tan membuat penampakan kuning kita semakin manis. Cie karena apa tuh ?

"Hmm Dobe, sebaiknya kau masuk"sahut Sasuke kemudian meminggirkan tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk penampakan manis kita masuk. Kasihan juga mungkin melihat makluk manis kita kedinginan diluar , wajar saja ini kan musim dingin"setelah itu jelaskan kenapa kau datang".

"Ya,ya Teme" jawab makhluk kuning seadanya sambil mengosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupinya pelan memberikan friksi hangat pada bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Kesal juga kenapa Uchiha itu tidak pernah berbasa-basi bahkan dia belum duduk sudah ditanyai kenapa ia kemari sungguh menjengkelkan.

Err sepertinya karena kedinginan. Yahh author langsung lemes.(berharap banget merahnya Naru-chan karena ketemu Sasuke)

"Jadi apa alasanmu heh" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah mereka berdua duduk err lebih tepatnya menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu sambil sama-sama mendelik kesal.

Poor you sofa ruang tamu hanya menjadi tempat perang Uchiha-Namikaze untuk kesekian kalinya.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Membujuk Hinata-chan supaya mau bertemu dengan Gaara-nii" jawab si makhluk kuning cepat mengakhiri pertarungan mata yang hanya akan membuang waktunya. Yah kali ini makhluk kuning kita dapat berpikir dengan jernih tentu saja karena ia ingin segera masuk kedalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Mendengar nama adik perempuan semata wayangnya disebut pikirannya langsung berputar mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang aneh sejak tadi siang. Kenapa langsung Hinata ya iyalah kan perempuan di ru- err mansion Uchiha hanya ada kaa-sannya Mikoto dan imouto tersayangnya Hinata.

"Jadi ,memang Gaara lah orang yang membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini ,dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab", mata Sasuke berkilat marah sembari menujuk kepala kuning yang kaget akan perlakuannya. Memangnya Gaara itu melakukan apa sampai disebut tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Membuat Hinata marah saja sudah seperti itu bagaimana kalau melakukan itu yang err kau –tau –apa- kan bagaimana nasibnya ya?. Ehmm author enggak berani bayangin.

Twitch – bunyi urat menyilang .

Tidak terima kakaknya disebut orang tidak bertanggung jawab padahal Sasuke belum tau masalahnya apa , membuat si pirang naik pitam. Segera saja dia berdiri dan melakukan hal yang seperti Sasuke lakukan padanya. Mata birunya menyiratkan amarah di dalamnya. Si Teme ini memang Teme mengambil kesimpulan seenak udelnya yang ada diperutnya yang sekseh kata orang sih. Lho kok malah ngelantur ke situ segera saja si pirang kita menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya waktu perjalanan kesini ada setan ngikut sehingga ada kotoran yang nyempil di kepalanya yang polos.

"Heh, Teme jangan seenaknya, kakak ku saja tidak tau kenapa dia begitu, jadi kau jangan menuduh sembarangan, dia sampai demam gara-gara menunggu Hinata-chan pulang sekolah. Padahal ini musim dingin dan kau tau sendiri keluarga Namikaze tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin, kau benar-benar sudah menjelek-jelekkan kakakku. Awas kau" teriaknya dengan nafas ter- engah-engah karena mengungkapkan kalimat panjang tersebut dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke mendengus menyilangkan tangan di depan dada"heh mengungkapkan kelemahan keluarga sendiri, eh Dobe"katanya dengan serigai meremehkan.

Naruto langsung diam, dia memang sudah mengungkapkan kelemahan dirinya dan keluarganya pada orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal arrgh ini membuatnya semakin frustasi. Kalau bukan karena kakaknya yang tak akan makan sebelum bertemu Hinata dan mengakibatkan demamnya tak kunjung membaik sehingga membuat dia yang mau tak mau di suruh –coret-dipaksa-coret dan stok ramennya di buang. Daripada itu terjadi lebih baik dia kemari walaupun dia sedang sangat tidak ingin berdebat dengan Uchiha satu ini dan lebih memilih bergelut dalam selimut layaknya ulat dalam kepompong. Ohh ternyata bukan karena Gaara sepenuhnya juga toh dia mau kemari intinya sih Gaara sang Aniki tertuanya tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ramen.

"Terserah kau Teme", kata si pirang mendengus.

" Berarti kau mengakui ?, hah memang payah Namikaze itu" kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa katamu hah Teme" memandang Uchiha kedua dengan geram lewat mata biru jernihnya. Sementara Sasuke menyerigai melihat umpannya dimakan. Hah membuat si pirang marah memang menyenangkan dan si pirang manis kita terlalu mudah untuk dibuat marah oleh Uchiha tersebut. Dan terjadilah perang deathglare.

Jadi bisakah kita menyimpulkan siapa penampakan kuning tersebut ?

Rambut kuning pirang- check

Manis – double check

Mata biru jernih- check

Kulit tan -check

Teme – dobe –check

Selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke–check

Namikaze –check

Dari semua ciri dapat kita simpulkan orang tesebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Sasu-nii siapa yang datang?" tanya suara yang membuat reda perang deathglare yang akan berakhir dengan adu jotos tersebut. "Ehh ada Naruto-kun yah kebetulan sekali" nadanya bersing a song ria beda sekali dengan tadi siang.

Terlihat serigai terpajang di bibir ranum Hinata tapi itu malah membuat dua orang di depannya merinding merasakan bahwa firasat buruk akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Ternyata semua Uchiha memang bisa menyerigai. Senyum aneh kemudian terpasang sebelum dua orang tersebut di tarik-coret-seret oleh Hinata dengan semangat menuju kamarnya.

Kedua orang tesebut di dorong Hinata kekasurnya yang empuk setelah bunyi 'blam' keras terdengar untuk kedua kalinya dari kamar Hinata.

"Err Hinata-chan untuk apa kita dibawa kesini?"tanya Naruto grogi. Sedikit shock mungkin akan sifat Hinata yang baru diketahuinya tadi.

"Hm" dan Sasuke hanya dengan trademarknya.

"Sasu-nii aku mau makan kok dan juga menemui Gaara-kun asal" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sementara senyum aneh masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Glek" entah kenapa suara ludah tertelanpun serasa begitu nyaring, dan kedua laki-laki dalam ruangan itu saling mendelik karena mendengar bagaimana mereka bisa bersamaan meneguk ludah. Merasa kagum dan juga terkejut , mereka yang tak pernah akur kok bisa kompak.

"Asal ?" tanya mereka lagi bersamaan, keduanya kembali mendelik.

"Asal Sasu-nii dan Naruto-kun berciuman" jawab Hinata enteng seakan yang diucapkannya adalah makanan pokok kita sehari-hari adalah nasi , begitu santai dan tanpa beban sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedua pemuda yang menatapnya horror dengan mata melotot sementara wajah keduanya sudah terlihat seperti vampir tak minum darah berbulan-bulan. Pucat tambah banget.

"Ha-hah" kaget dan gagapnya pun sama. Ahh sungguh tidak salah Hinata fujoshi kelas kakap memilih mereka sebagai pasangan yaoi emang ada kelas kakapnya ? kenapa bukan paus aja kan besar. Tapi terserah lah. All Heil Sasunaru. " Tidak mau, jangan gila" teriak mereka histeris dan lagi-lagi saling bersamaan. Nah beneran klop kan? Kan kan , ya kan?. Author juga setuju. Whehehe lanjutkan rencanamu Hinata' Ganbatte' *teriak-teriak pake pom-pom*.

Dan akhirnya mereka sadar kalau dari tadi siang sudah terjebak dalam perangkap Hinata. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bahwa orang selembut Hinata bisa menjadi seorang fujoshi, hey siapapun bisa tau* author ikut sewot*. Yah walaupun tidak diucapkan tetap saja kan dapat disimpulkan dia itu fujoshi karena meminta mereka berdua berciuman. What the. Mereka, musuh bebuyutan err juga bisa disebut sahabat karena terkadang mereka saling perhatian ,disuruh berciuman. For god sake mereka sesama pria.

Melirik satu sama lain sembari melihat sekitar mencari celah agar tak terjadi hal yang iya-iya baik sesuai kehendak Hinata ataupun kehendak author serempak mereka berdua melihat kearah pintu yang seakan sudah menjadi pintu surga bagi mereka berdua. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi baju mereka berdua saat mereka mencoba bangkit dari keterdudukan mereka. Sama sekali tidak terasa kalau sekarang adalah musim dingin karena menurut kedua pemuda tersebut mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengan neraka. Khukhukhu kalian tak akan bisa lolos.

"Kalau tidak mau,aku tidak akan makan" suara Hinata sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke inilah yang ditakutkannya kalau imoutonya tidak mau makan terus sakit gimana dia kan jadi sedih. Namun ancaman tersebut masih belum membuat Naruto berhenti berjuang dari hal yang menurutnya menistakan dirinya ini sampai.

"Aku tidak jamin loh setelah Gaara-kun tidak mau makan, dan stok ramen dibuang "lagi-lagi fojushi kita memotong kata-katanya, mengetuk-ngetuk dahi memasang pose berpikir "hmm, kalau aku minta supaya Gaara-kun tidak memberikan uang jajan tambahan lagi bagaimana ?".

Kudeta ramen dimulai.

"Glek" dengan sukses langkah Naruto terhenti ,dan memutar kepalanya dengan gaya robot hanya menemukan serigai iblis Hinata dan wajah pasrah Sasuke.'Oh tuhan ciuman pertamakuuuu' batin Naruto frustasi. Demi apa coba kalau stok ramennya dibuang sama mama Kushi terus Gaara-nii tersayang tidak mengasih bonus jajan mau kemana dia meminta uang untuk membeli ramen. Ke mami Khusi tidak mungkin? Gaara-nii ahh kan dia yang diminta Hinata? Terkadang naruto bingung lebih sayang mana Gaara antara dia dan Hinata dan sepertinya kita sudah tau jawabannya. Papa Minato hah dia hanya akan menuruti Mami Khusi. Sementara Kyuu-nii semua orang tua dia sangat irit sampai uang 1 yen pun diperhitungkannya err bisa dibilang dia pelit jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan uang darinya. Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludah yang terasa kering dan menganggukkan kepala dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Dan entah apa yang terjadi tau-tau jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja lagi.

10 cm. Hinata menyiapkan kamera

7 cm. Hinata mulai meneguk ludah. Enggak sabar .

5 cm. Tangan Hinata mulai gatal.

4 cm. Hinata mulai menggeram frustasi.

3 cm. Ahh lamaaaaa . Jiwa fujoshi Hinata sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat hal yang sangat diharapkannya.

2 cm.

Tuk. Chuuuuu

Rupanya Hinata yang tidak sabar segera menyatukan wajah mereka berdua dengan sedikit paksaan karena kedua kepala mulai berontak tapi lama-kelamaan tekanan Hinata mulai kendur karena sepertinya mereka berdua malah asik saling bergulat lidah dengan ganasnya sampai saliva mengalir melalui sudut bibir Naruto. Hinata lansung cengo tadi seakan mau mati hanya karena dia minta mereka berciuman tapi sekarang ... dan segera saja serigai terukir diwajahnya. Ahhh sepertinya dia berhasil membuat pasangan yaoi-nya sendiri. Dan,hey sepertinya kita sudah tau siapa seme dan siapa ukenya dan tentu saja itu sudah dipikirkan Hinata. Hayoo tebak siapa? Dan jangan lupakan ambil gambar untuk di pamerkan kepada teman-teman sesama fujoshi. Kyaaa mereka semua pasti iri karena hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya secara live gratis lagi. Kekeke hari ini indah,penuh dengan warna senandung riang memenuhi telinganya.

Dan Naruto pun hari ini kembali kerumah dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan aniki kedua Hinata.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Omake

Mengeluarkan handphone dan memencet nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, terdengar bunyi

Tut, tut, tut

Sebaiknya Gaara memasang nada sambung agar tak membuat Hinata bosan. Yahh ketahuan deh yang ditelpon Hinata adalah Gaara.

"Gaara-kun" seru Hinata cepat setelah terdengar suara Gaara dari seberangnya .

"Rencanaku berhasil horee "suara gedebug jatuh terdengar.

[Ya terserah kau sajalah, asal jangan aku yang kau jadikan begitu]. Jawab suara di seberang sana sama sekali tidak khawatir adiknya yang berubah menyimpang dan apa itu suaranya sama sekali tidak nampak seperti orang sakit. Ahh ternyata Gaara juga masuk dalam skenario. Sepertinya Gaara memang lebih sayang dengan Hinata atau mungkin kenormalannya.

"Ehh, padahal aku tak pernah memikirkannya tapi itu ide bagus "

[A-apa maksudmu ?] suaranya mulai gugup

"Mungkin bisa dicoba dengan Neji-senpai" kata Hinata lagi polos.

[TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK] suara terakhir sebelum terdengar bunyi barang jatuh dan sambungan terputus.

"Eh padahal aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mau mengorbankan pacarku sendiri," katanya sambil tertawa pelan"tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengerjainya"lagi-lagi Hinata menyerigai. Ahh kau terlalu banyak menyerigai hari ini Hinata.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Di kediaman Namikaze.

Dengan wajah pucat Gaara berlari-lari keluar masuk ruangan di seluruh mansion sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Mami Khusi.

"Kaa-san tolong aku, selamatkan aku , selamatkan kenormalanku ,kaa-san aku tidak mau" rengek Gaara cepat setelah berhasil menemukan ibunya diruang keluarga sedang menonton bersama Kyuubi dan tentunya langsung memeluk ibunya erat seperti anak kecil. Sementara Khusina tentu saja kaget tapi tidak lama kemudian segera membalas pelukan anaknya dan kembali tersenyum gaje. Hehe jarang-jarangkan anak-anaknya manja seperti hari ini? Pikirannya mulai sedeng lagi sama sekali enggak tau situasi dan kondisi , yah emang enggak tau sih sebenarnya.

Sementara Kyuubi yang cengo melihat kelakuan ajaib kakaknya sebelum menyerigai dan mengeluarkan ponselnya' fufufu saatnya dapat TAT(tunjangan aniki tersayang)'. Oke lupakan fakta bahwa saya awalnya menyimpulkan Namikaze selain Gaara banyak bicara, karena toh Gaara juga banyak bicara seperti sekarang ini. Semua Namikaze banyak bicara, titik.

Hari yang melelahkan di kediaman Namikaze dan Uchiha hanya karena seorang Hinata yang merupakan seorang fujo shia cute.

**FIN**

Fiuuh.*Ngelap keringat* selesai juga cerita Sasunaru dengan berbekal imajinasi saya sebagai seorang fujoshi. Bagus kah? Gaje kah? Sudah ada intrik romance kah?.Gimana , gimana ?

Dan yang pasti menurut kalian ini fic dibuat jadi twoshoot, atau di FIN terus dibikin sekuel ?

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
